Rêvons ensemble
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Clint est invité par Thor pour un concours d'archerie sur Asgard. Le dieu en profita pour convier également Captain America et les deux seules Avengers feminines. "C'est une excellente idée." Avait déclaré l'archer, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit une fois de plus manipulé. Caphawk, mention de Hawksilver.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: R** êvons ensemble.

 **Perso .** Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, Thor , Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanoff.

 **Rating:** k

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé :** Clint est invité par Thor pour un concours d'archerie sur Asgard. Le dieu en profita pour convier également Captain America et les deux seules Avengers feminines. "C'est une excellente idée." Avait déclaré l'archer, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit une fois de plus manipulé.

.

Oooo-o-o-o-oooo

 **Rêvons ensemble.**

 **Chapitre 1.**

Oooo-o-o-o-oooo

.

Il était impatient, vêtu de sa tenue d'archer, il attendait le dieu de la foudre. Ce jour était pour lui comme une récompense de toutes ses années à s'entrainer au tir à l'arc. Son carquois entre ses jambes, l'agent Barton souriait. Captain était assis à ses côtés, il est heureux pour lui, mais avait l'air moins impatient que son coéquipier. Les filles se préparaient à leur voyages. Thor profita de ce concours pour faire découvrir aux femmes midgardiennes son monde féerique. Cap avait été convié également. Le père de toute chose voulait rencontrer cet être vaillant dont tout Midgard parlait. Ce fut dans un éclair que Thor apparut dans l'herbe, Clint se leva aussitôt et regarda par la fenêtre ayant attendu L'éclair. Il regarda son ami et s'engouffra aussitôt dans le long couloir, en avertissant les filles au passages que l'heure etait arrivés, qu'ils partaient sur Asgard.

Tout les Quatres étaient anxieux face au dieu et à la traversée qu'ils allaient endurer.

" Mes amis. Heimdall nous attends de l'autre côté.

\- Merci à toi Thor de nous inviter sur ton royaume. Dit aussitôt Cap en le saluant.

\- Merci à vous d'avoir accepter mon invitation. Heimdall ouvre le bifrost." Ordonna Thor.

Clint ferma aussitôt les yeux, il n'avait pas peur de grand chose mais un voyage inter-dimensionnel ça, oui, il en avait peur. Il cru que son estomac allait explosé ainsi que sa tête. Il fermait ses paupières en serrant les dents.

" Clint... Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Nous sommes arrivés. Chuchota Natasha.

Il ouvrit les yeux et fut happé par la magie des lieux. Un pont en arc en ciel. Une immense porte faites de pierre et de bois. C'était... Majestueux.

" Venez ami midgardien." Les Quatres Avengers suivirent le dieu. Natasha marchait derrière le dieu captivée par toute ses beauté, Wanda était à ses côtés, toute souriante, sentant la magie d'Asgard.

Clint et Captain America suivaient de près leurs pas, ils étaient tout deux aussi subjugué.

L'immense porte devenait encore plus grande à mesure qu'ils avançaient sur le pont. Elle s'ouvrit comme par magie lorsqu'ils s'en approchèrent. Deux gardes étaient à l'entrée. Tout le monde les saluèrent, sauf Thor qui ne faisait pas attention aux gardes.

" Il est déjà tard, je vais vous montrer vos chambres, une servantes viendra vous apporter vos robes, pour le dîner, mes demoiselles.

\- Nos robes? Sexclama Wanda à la fois surprise et excité de voir les draperies Asgardienne.

\- Oui, voici vos chambres. Elles sont identiques. Vous avez une fabuleuse vue du balcon. Lança Thor en ouvrant l'une des deux chambres attribués aux filles. Wanda courut aussitôt vers le balcon. Elle était époustouflé par la beauté. Clint arriva à son tour.

\- C'est fabuleux. Lacha Wanda.

Natasha, captain et Thor s'approchèrent ensuite eux aussi de l'immense baie vitrée.

\- Voyez Hawkeye, dans quel paysage allez vous concourir.

\- C'est magnifique. Murmura t-il.

\- Exceptionnel. Ajouta Wanda.

\- Vous avez un magnifique royaume. dit alors captain.

\- Bon, à vous. Dit Thor en s'adressant à Clint et à Captain. Je vais vous emmener dans vos chambres.

Les garçons laissèrent les femmes dans leur chambres. Thor emmena les hommes dans leur aile. Clint et Captain ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Même les couloirs étaient gigantesque. Ils croisèrent des femmes dans des robes somptueuses, des guerriers avec des plastrons reluisants. Des servantes vêtu de tauges rouge ou verte et même toute blanches. Ils étaient époustouflé. Thor s'arrêta devant une porte. "Voici vos appartement Clint." L'archer entra la bouche ouverte tout était vraiment magnifique ici. "Un servant vous apportera vos habits. Ils vont donneront vos instructions pour parvenir jusqu'à la grande salle."

\- Merci. dit captain qui regardait la beauté de la chambre de Clint.

\- Votre chambre est celle d'à côté Captain. Je dois vous laisser. J'ai quelques petits détails à régler. À ce soir, au dîner mes amis.

\- Oui... À ce soir Thor." Murmura Clint qui regardait le paysage s'offrant à lui.

Les deux amis restaient figés devant la beauté des lieux. Clint était époustouflé, il n'arrivait pas a décoller ses yeux des immenses arbres qui se tenaient au loin et dont, il ne connaissait pas le nom.

Captain fit le tour de la chambre caressant au passage chaque objet, chaque voilage, chaque brume de bois. Il repéra un plateau en argent sur lequel était posé deux coupes en argent et une carafe, lequel contenait un liquide. Il en versa dans une coupe et sentit les arômes.

" Clint voulez-vous boire un verre?

\- Volontiers cap! Dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Cap lui tendit le verre. "Vous êtes sûre que ... Ça va pas m'assommer?"

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais il semblerait que je sente le jasmin, la camomille et le tilleul. Ça doit-être une eau parfumée aux plantes.

\- une sorte de tisane...Hum... Allez goutons cette mixture. Dit Clint en attrapant la coupe. Clint regarda une dernière fois son collègue dans les yeux avant de tremper ses lèvres. " c'est bon... "C'est une sorte de tisane oui."

\- Alors vous êtes prêt pour votre concours?

\- J'ai hâte de voir les autres concurrents. D'après Thor tout les archers d'ici ont un niveau exceptionnel. J'ai vraiment hâte de les voir en action."

Les deux hommes s'assirent sur le canapé en rotin et degustèrent leur coupes. Quelqu'un vint taper à la porte, Captain alla ouvrir.

" Nous venons vous habillez monsieur l'archer

\- Euh... Non c'est pas moi. Clint c'est pour vous.

\- Oh... Vous êtes le chef des midgardien. Demanda aussitôt le servant.

\- Le chef? Dit cap surpris par ce titre.

\- Pledmir, votre hôte est ici. Dit alors le servant à un autre. Le deuxième homme vint les rejoindre. Le premier servant déposa une cape puis le second fit de même.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda Clint.

\- C'est une cape, Ok rekkr. Le prince Thor nous a dit de vous attribué une cape au couleur de votre maison. Ce violet vous plaît-il?

\- Euh... Oui... Bafouilla Clint, perturbé de savoir qu'il portera une cape.

\- Un bleu primaire pour vous. Seigneur de Midgard. Ajouta le deuxième servant.

\- Euh.. Pareil. Les deux Avengers se regardèrent stupéfait. Ils se laissèrent faire pendant qu'on fixait leur capes.

\- Bien fit le premier. Voulez-vous aller chercher vos compagnes avant le dîner ou allez-vous directement dans la grande salle?

\- Euh... Fit Cap.

\- On va aller chercher les filles. Dit Clint avec une grimace.

\- Voulez-vous noter les instructions? Demanda le second.

\- Euh oui... Le premier servant sorti une feuille de papier puis une plume et un encrier."

"De la chambre de l'invité d'honneur, prenez sur votre gauche, tourner à droite à la statue aux milles visages, les chambres de vos compagnes est au 1076 et 1077.

De là, longer le grand couloir ornés de pétunias. Puis sur votre droite, le couloir céleste vous amènera à la grande fête."

Clint lu les instructions et regarda cap de biais, ils sont tous bien étranges ici. Les servants les saluèrent puis sortir de la pièce.

" Bon, allons chercher Wanda et Natasha." Dit alors captain en se débattant avec sa nouvelle cape.

Les hommes suivirent les instructions à la lettre et retrouvèrent les chambres de leur amies. Lorsque la chambre souvrit devant eux, tout deux, étaient subjuguées par les dames. Elles étaient somptueuses, clint entra et hésita, devait-il tendre son bras vers Wanda, avec qui, il s'était rapproché depuis peu ou tendre le bras à sa meilleure amie.

Il opta pour Natasha, elle portait une magnifique robe écru cintrée au niveau de la taille, de la soie dorée recouvrait son buste surmonté par de la fine dentelle écrus, les volants de la jupe étaient fait de soie dorée et de dentelle écrus, une ceinture dorée scindée le tout. Clint sourit à son amie, il était fiers de l'accompagner. Elle était sublime. Il l'avait déjà vu dans toute sorte de vêtement. En uniforme, en jean, en robe moulante, en robe de soirée mais il la trouvait encore plus magnifique dans cette robe Asgardienne.

Cap, quant à lui, tendit son bras à la plus jeune des Avengers. Elle était tout aussi sublime que Natasha. Le bustier était de couleurs de chair, presque rose, il était fixé par des lacets roses justement. Sa jupe était en soie également de couleurs chair, un voilage de la même couleur la recouvrait. Une ceinture de soie de la même couleur que les lacets de son bustier scindait la robe en deux. Le tout, accompagné d'une paires de gants de la même couleur.

Les couples formés, ils se dirigèrent dans la grande de salle. Les Quatres Avengers étaient stupéfait face à la grandeur de la salle, tout était immense, les murs avaient des moulures dorées, des joyaux étaient incrustés dans la verrerie. C'était somptueux.

Thor se leva directement à la vue de ses amis et les firent asseoir à la table d'honneur. Des servants arrivèrent de suite puis les servir, ils burent avec la famille royale.

Plusieurs servantes, vetues de tauges blanches arrivèrent, accompagné de plateau de mets en tout genre puis elles fut suivi de servantes vêtues elles, soit de rouge ou soit de vert. Le repas fut silencieux jusqu'à ce que Odin entame la conversation avec captain America. Ils parlèrent de Midgard, des midgardiens et de l'amour qu'à Thor pour ce monde. Clint, lui, restait pensif, il pensait déjà à son concours, il avait tellement hâte de rencontrer les archers Asgardiens.

Le repas finit, les Asgardien emplissèrent la cour intérieure. La fête commença, des musicien entrèrent et jouèrent quelques sons avec des instruments inconnus aux yeux des terriens. Thor se leva et tendit la main à une Wanda confuse, elle accepta et accompagna le dieu danser parmis ses sujets.

Clint souriait à la vue de Wanda, qui avait l'air conquise par le dieu. Elle aussi avait le droit d'être heureuse et semblait l'être entre les bras de Thor. Natasha donna un coup de coude à clint en désignant le duo dansant sur la piste.

" Ils sont mignon tout les deux. Chuchota t-elle.

\- Je vois ça. Répondit-il seulement.

\- Tu n'es pas trop jaloux. Demanda t-elle. Il roula des yeux.

\- Il ne se passe rien entre elle et moi. Souffla t-il.

\- Je pensais. Dit elle sans lâcher des yeux le couple dansant.

\- Tu penses mal. Dit-il en regadant le dieu de toute chose et Captain America être en plein discussion. "Tu veux danser?" Demanda l'archer sans même la regarder .

\- Pourquoi pas. Dit-elle. "Je me sents comme une princesse sur ce royaume." On se croirait dans un conte de fée. Ajouta t-elle

\- Allons-y. Lança Clint en se levant et tendant sa main vers la femme. Natasha esquissa un sourire et prit la main de son collègue.

Le duo rejoignirent Thor et Wanda. Ils étaient parfaitement synchro, ils avaient du apprendre autrefois à danser ensemble pour une mission. Ils valsèrent tout les deux encore, puis ils s'aperçurent que Wanda et Thor étaient retournés s'asseoir.

Natasha se pressa contre Clint, elle chuchota à son oreille. "Tout le monde nous regarde. Y compris ta Wanda."

\- Wanda n'est pas mienne, elle le sera jamais. Di t-il en regardant vers la table d'honneur. Il croisa le regard de ses amis. Wanda et thor lui souriaent, ainsi que captain America. Ils retournèrent ensuite auprès de ses hôtes.

Steve fit aussitôt un sourire à ses amis, puis il s'approcha de Clint. "Vous étiez beaux." Dit-il avec un large sourire.

" Rogers. Soupira Clint.

\- Je n'ai rien dis de mal. Se defendit le captain souriant encore.

\- Je sais que toi et Nath étiez très proches il fut un temps mais, je connais Natasha mieux que personne. Je la connais que trop. Jamais il n'y aura quelques chose entre elle et moi. Ni avec Wanda! Ajouta t-il.

\- Oh! Mais ... Je n'ai pas insinué une telle chose. Conclut captain America.

\- bien. Dit seulement Clint en saluant Thor.

Le dieu se leva et se posta derrière ses convives. "Mes amis, laissons mes sujets festoyer et allons continuer notre beuverie dans le petit salon."

Les Quatres Avengers se tournèrent face aux dieu.

" Il a dit mes sujets? Demanda Steve soudainement.

\- Il a dit aussi festoyer. Ajouta Nath.

\- De quel taille est le petit salon? Demanda Wanda.

\- Il a surtout dit beuverie. J'y suis! Dit Clint en se levant.

\- Carrément moi aussi. Lacha Natasha en se levant également.

\- Bon allons-y alors. Lanca le chef des Avengers. "Je crois que nous n'ayons pas vraiment le choix Wanda." Ajouta t-il.

\- Je le crains aussi." Répondit la sokovienne.

Les Avengers saluèrent, dieux et déesses et suivirent le dieu du tonnerre jusqu'à un salon qui était loin d'être petit. Deux causeuses de deux personnes étaient l'une face à l'autre, une table ronde étaient installé au milieu. Un fauteuil large était placé au bout, juste en face d'une énorme cheminée. Deux servantes vêtues de rouge arrivèrent avec des plateau, des verres en éteins, des caraffe dans le même métaux et des amuses gueules. Wanda s'assit sur la première causeuse, près de la cheminée, Natasha fit de même en face d'elle. Clint s'assit à côté de sa meilleure amie. Thor fit signe à Cap de s'asseoir à côté de la sokovienne, lui, prit le fauteuil. La première servante remplit tout les verres, puis elle les placa entre les mains de tout les invités.

Chacun une coupe à la main, les Avengers trinquèrent, Natasha se tourna vers Clint et plongea son regard dans le sien. "Las drovia." Dit-elle les yeux dans les yeux. "Las drovia." reprit-il, puis tout le monde firent de même.

Ils commencèrent à discuter de tout est de rien mais surtout d'Asgard. Ce monde fascinait tout le monde, Wanda fut la première à être fatigué. Une servante de Thor la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, puis petit à petit Clint et Natasha s'endormirent sur la causeuse. Thor prit la veuve noire dans ses bras pour la raccompagner pendant que cap tentait de remettre debout son ami.

Clint ouvrit les yeux, puis les fronça quand il vit que ses pieds marchaient tout seul.

" Mes pieds! Ils marchent tout seul. S'écria Clint.

\- Barton... Pouffa de rire Steve. Clint leva les yeux vers son ami. "Oh cap... Salut..." Marmonna t-il en réalisant que le soldat le soutenait.

\- Salut... Doucement Clint... Tu vas tomber. Chuchota captain America.

\- Demain... J'ai... Le... Demain.. Non! après demain... Tir à l'aaaaarc... Lança Clint un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

\- Oui... Dit Steve en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Il fit entrer l'agent et l'aida à se mettre au lit.

\- Repose-toi.. Thor nous a proposer d'aller faire un tour dans les contrées demain.

\- Coooooool. Y'aura des archers? des fées?

\- Peut-être." Dit Steve en riant.

Clint sourit, les yeux fermés. Steve ricana en voyant son ami complément à l'ouest. Il le borda correctement et alla se coucher également.

Le réveil fût dur pour l'archer. Un servant vint le réveiller et dressa sur la causeuse des habits Asgardien.

Un pantalon de cuir noir, une chemise blanche et un plastron gris. Clint se leva difficilement et se laissa habiller par l'homme, la cape violette surmonta le tout. Il suivit ensuite le servant jusqu'à la grande salle où il retrouva ses amis.

" Bonjour tout le monde." Dit Clint en embrassant tout de même Natasha et Wanda sur la joue avant de s'assoir à côté de Cap. Steve, lui tendit une coupe. "Bois-ça, tu en as grandement besoin."

\- Nous avons rendez-vous à 11h30 pour le déjeuner. Dit aussitôt Wanda.

\- Ah... Dit seulement Clint.

\- Comment sais-tu ça? Demanda Natasha surnoisement.

\- Thor me l'a dit. Avoua Wanda.

\- Thor... Oh... Ça a l'air de coller entre vous. Lança aussitôt Clint

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise Hawkeye. Lança Wanda tout de même gênée par les dire de l'archer.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ce matin?

\- Moi, je bouge pas... Je vais squatter le petit jardin. Au soleil. Ajouta Clint.

\- Je vais t'accompagner. Dit Nath en se massant également les tempes.

\- Pourquoi pas, oui. Dit aussitôt Wanda.

\- Le programme est donc établit." Conclut le chef des Avengers.


	2. Chapter 2

Une petite suite dans le monde féerique d'Asgard .

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Rêvons ensemble.**

 **Chapitre 2**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Les Quatres Avengers dejeunèrent puis ils rejoignirent le jardin privé. Tous sur des chaises faites de rotins, ils se prelassèrent puis Thor vint les chercher pour le déjeuner.

Ils saluèrent les dieux et déesses et prirent le repas de midi.

Après un bon thé, dans le petit salon, Thor et un écuyer vinrent chercher les Quatres membres puis ils partirent vers les écuries.

Clint partagea son cheval avec Natasha, cap prit Wanda sur le sien. Thor et l'écuyer de celui-ci, en prirent chacun un.

Le groupe partit en direction du village. Ils longèrent une forêt, puis au loin ils aperçurent un village. Les filles souriaient derrière leurs compagnons de route.

\- Il y a des échoppes mesdemoiselles. Déclara le dieu.

\- Des échoppes? Demanda Wanda souriante.

\- Oui, vous êtes mes invités, achetez ce que vous voulez. Ajouta Thor.

\- On va vraiment faire les magasins? Demanda Clint en grimaçant qui entendait rire aux éclats la veuve noire.

\- Ça te dérange! Demanda Wanda.

\- Ben... Marmonna Clint.

Thor regarda son ami geindre puis son écuyer qui hocha aussitôt la tête, puis Thor regarda à nouveau les autres.

\- Voulez-vous visiter les contrées pendant que mon écuyer et moi même, emmenons les dames faire des emplettes. Demanda le dieu.

\- Oh... euh... Clint se tourna vers Natasha, elle regarda vers Wanda puis chuchota.

\- vas-y avec Steve, je vais accompagné wanda. Souffla t-elle à contre coeur.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas? Demanda Clint à Thor.

\- Absolument pas. Répondit Thor souriant aux demoiselles.

\- C'est juste que moi ... Le shopping... C'est pas mon truc.

\- Je comprends. Dit Thor en descendant de sa monture, il s'approcha de cap et de Wanda puis tendit la main à la sokovienne.

\- Traitre. Souffla Natasha à Clint quand l'écuyer descendit en tendant la main vers elle.

Clint ricana puis attendit que Natasha prit place à l'arrière de l'écuyer.

\- Ne traversez pas la forêt! Ordonna Thor.

\- bien Thor. lança captain America, puis Clint fit claquer ses talons sur le flanc de l'animal qui galopa tout de suite. Steve suivit larcher, kes deux hommes galopèrent à travers les contrées, découvrant les beautés du paysage Asgardien. Ils firent stopper leur chevaux et descendirent devant un paysage idyllique.

Clint s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et contempla la vue face à lui. Captain lui, resta debout regardant chaque détails qui s'offrait à lui. Les collines verdoyantes, les fleurs de toutes les couleurs, les chaumières rustiques, les cimes des arbres au loin et l'archer qui semblait happé par cette vue. Il s'assit un instant à ses côtés.

\- C'est magnifique. Lança Steve.

\- Je ne regrette pas d'être venu. Répondit Clint.

\- Moi non plus. Murmura cap en épiant l'agent Barton.

Clint plaça ses mains derrière lui puis ferma les yeux et huma le parfun délicat Asgardien. "On est pas bien là?" Demanda Clint.

\- Si. Répondit cap en tentant de déchiffrer les traits de Clint. Hawkeye ouvrit les yeux, il sursauta face au visage de Cap souriant au dessus de lui. Steve regarda aussitôt le paysage

\- Allons visiter ce village! Déclara Clint en pointant quelques chaumières à l'ouest.

Steve acquiesça et se leva aussitôt, il tendit la main à Clint qui la pris en souriant.

Ils enfourchèrent à nouveau leurs chevaux puis ils commencèrent à descendre lentement de la colline puis arrivé en bas, ils galopèrent jusqu'à une chaumière qui semblait être une taverne. Ils se sourirent puis attachèrent leurs montures. Ils entrèrent dans l'habitation faite de bois et de pierre taillé.

\- Tu crois qu'ils nous croieront si on dit qu'on est ami avec Thor.

Cap le regarda et soupira. "Je ne crois pas, non."

\- Une forge! s'écria Clint en voyant un forgeron entrer dans une chaumière, il se tourna et cria à nouveau. "Un manufacture d'arc!" Cap rit puis regarda l'archer courir vers l'établissement.

\- Bonjour. Dit une douce voix d'homme. Cap sursauta et regarda derrière lui. Personne. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Clint mais il avait déjà disparu. Il regarda autour de lui et chercha désespérément son ami. Il courut vers la chaumière mais personne y était. Ni Clint, ni le forgeron.

Clint quant à lui fut attiré par un homme au cheveux long, noirs. "Entre." Lui dit-il. Il entra dans une chaumière, une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe verte aux cheveux blonds le fit asseoir devant elle.

\- Vous êtes OK rekkr. Déclara la femme.

\- OK rekkr? Dit Clint qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Archer. Reprit-elle.

\- Oui. Répondit-il stupéfait la bouche ouverte. Comment savait elle ça? "Comment le savez-vous?"

\- Je sais tout monsieur Barton. Enchaîna la femme en souriant. Clint se leva choqué. "Comment savez-vous mon nom?" Dit Clint en pointant le doigt et les sourcils sur la femme.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je sais tout sur ce monde. Le vôtre mais aussi sur les mondes parallèles, ils n'ont plus de secret pour moi.

\- Les mondes parallèles? Dit Clint surpris en s'asseyant à nouveau.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous montre?

\- Me montrer quoi?

\- Ce que vous avez perdu.

\- Perdu?

\- Laissez moi vous montrer. Dit la femme en tendant son poing vers lui. Clint regarda la femme puis elle ouvrit le poing soufflant au creux de sa main. De la poudre l'atteignit. "Fermez les yeux." Chuchota t-elle.

Clint recula puis s'approcha de la femme, il avait horreur qu'on le manipule, il y en avait un mauvais souvenir mais il se laissa envoûté. il ferma les yeux, elle entra dans son esprit, il écouta sa voix. Il était complètement détendu. Elle entra aussitot dans sa tête. Il plongea dans les méandres des mondes parallèles.

 _Il vit tout d'abord une ville, des décombres. Il était dans un canot de sauvetage, il entendit des pleurs, des cris, il entendit une femme crier un nom, il se tourna et il le vit. Il vit un petit garçon de l'âge de Lila environ. Il ne se posa aucune question, il sauta par-dessus la barrière et courut chercher cet enfant. "N'y va pas !" Entendit-il soudainement, il se stoppa, il se retourna et ne vit personne, il reprit sa route._

 _"Non ! N'y va pas! Entendit-il une seconde fois. Autour de lui, personne, devenait-il fou? Ultron arriva, il se précipita vers le garçon. Il savait que c'était déjà trop tard et pourtant, il courut. Il se sentit flotter et en même temps, sentit la gravité plaquée contre son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux, tout allait vite, le paysage défilait trop vite. Il avait mal au cœur, il avait envie de vomir, il avait la tête qui tournait. Il ferma les yeux puis tout à coup, tout se stoppa, il était arrêté net,il ouvrit les yeux. "Pietro!" Il se défit de ses bras et vomit à ses pieds. une main caressa son dos, il se tourna face à lui. "tu l'avais pas vue venir celle-là." Dit le jeune sokovien._

 _Clint tourna la tête vers les décombres, vers les débris, il réalisa que l'enfant avez probablement péri sous les tirs de Ultron, il tomba à genoux. Une main caressa ses cheveux, il leva les yeux et vit le sokovien regarder vers l'horizon. Le canot s'éloigna, ils s'en allaient. Pietro s'agenouilla à ses côtés._

 _\- Je n'ai pas réussi. Murmura Clint. "Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver ce gamin." Ajouta-t-il_

 _\- tu m'as sauvé, moi. Dit Pietro. Clint le regarda confus. "j'aurais dû périr, si tu avais choisi de le sauver." Clint se leva et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait rien._

 _\- Mais ! Mais ! De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- Si tu ne te serais pas arrêté, tu l'aurais probablement protégé avec ton corps. Dit Pietro. Clint le regarda toujours avec le même regard interrogateur. "je t'aurais protégé, je me serais sacrifié en me plaçant entre ultron et vous._

 _\- Tu aurais fait ça pour nous? Demanda Clint qui semblait avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole._

 _\- Pour toi, oui. Pietro plaça une main sur le cou du plus vieux. "je suis heureux que tu m'aies écouté, je suis heureux que tu m'aies choisi." Pietro approcha ses lèvres de celles de Clint, celui-ci ferma automatiquement les paupières à l'approche de ses lèvres. Il sentit le souffle du plus jeune caresser sa peau puis ses lèvres. la douceur et la chaleur des lèvres du plus jeune fit fondre Clint, il l'entoura de ses bras. Pietro lâcha la bouche de Clint. L'agent Barton sentit le souffle du plus jeune, dérivé sur son cou puis sur son oreille. "Je t'aime, mais, tu as fait le bon choix. le gosse doit vivre, pas moi."_

Le cœur de Clint s'emballa, il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à l'enchanteresse. Des larmes coulèrent aussitôt, il sanglota, il suffoqua, il cria, il pleura à nouveau. Il se leva tétanisé et sortit de cette chaumière. Il courut, courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine, il courut, il pleura, il s'effondra. Il entendit crier son nom.

\- Non! Arrête ! Pietro, arrête! Sors de ma tête! Dit-il en pleurant en tenant fermement son crâne.

\- Clint. Entendit-il encore, il se recroquevilla suffocant, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il entendit murmurer son nom puis une main se posa sur lui, il se tourna pétrifié. "Chut ça va aller Clint, ça va aller.

Il tomba de soulagement en voyant le visage de Steve Rogers et non de Pietro Maximoff.

\- Clint. Murmura encore le chef. "Ça va aller, viens." Dit-il en l'aidant à se relever. "Que s'est-il passé? je t'ai perdu de vue pendant un instant."

\- Cap. Dit seulement Clint en s'effondrant dans ses bras

\- viens Clint, allons-nous-en d'ici. retournons au château.

Rogers entoura Clint et les amena jusqu'à leurs chevaux. Clint grimpa sur sa monture sans dire un mot, il était d'ailleurs, peut-être était-il encore dans les méandres de la distorsion des mondes parallèles? En arrivant au château, Cap fit entrer Clint dans sa chambre, il fit asseoir l'agent, il semblait toujours sous le choc. le chef des Avengers fit une tisane et posa le gobelet en étain entre les mains de l'agent.

Captain America passa son bras autour de Clint. Il épiait le moindre signe de l'agent, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était arrivé à Clint. "bois." Chuchota-t-il.

Barton porta le gobelet à ses lèvres sans conviction, il but d'un trait le liquide puis Rogers enleva le verre des mains de l'archer puis il l'allongea sur la causeuse. Steve se leva, il tournait en rond dans cette pièce, il fallait qu'il voye tort et au plus vite mais, il ne pouvait pas laisser Clint seul, même si celui-ci semblait dormir, il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Il prit une chaise et veilla sur lui, il s'assoupit un moment.

Clint ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler où il était puis il vit son ami dormir assit, droit comme un piquet.

\- Cap... Chuchota Clint. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux aussitôt.

\- Clint comment te sents-tu? Demanda aussitôt le captain America.

\- Je... Ça va... Souffla l'archer.

\- Que s'est il passé ? Dit cap en se levant.

\- Je... Commença Clint puis mes mots se bloquèrent au fond de sa gorge. Il soupira. Steve acourut vers lui avec un verre d'eau. "Merci." chuchota l'archer. "Je... J'en sais rien cap. J'ai dû m'assoupir... "

Steve regarda Clint. Un simple rêve? Clint laissait entendre qu'il avait fait un simple rêve? Comment un rêve pouvait-il faire perdre la tête à un homme aussi fort mentalement que Clint Barton. "Tu penses que tu as rêvé ?" Demanda cap tout de même.

\- Je... J'ai rêvé, je crois. Peut-être ... Un mirage, une illusion ... Que dois-je penser. Dis Clint les yeux grand ouvert sur le plafond ...

\- Je... Je t'ai perdu devant la forge... Et ... Cap inspira profondemment et reprit. "Un homme m'a parlé... Je me suis retourné, juste une seconde ...et tu avais disparu. Tu penses que tout ceci était une illusion? Peut être de la magie?" Proposa Steve sceptique.

Clint regarda son ami puis baissa les yeux sur son verre. "Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus..." Balbutia Clint.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte alors que Clint se redressait sur la causeuse. Steve alla de ce pas ouvrir la porte. "Mes amis, vous êtes ici. " déclara Thor.

\- Euh.. oui.. Dit Steve en regardant vers Clint qui se mit aussitôt sur ses pieds. "Clint à eut un ennui."

\- Je... Je me suis juste perdu cap... Cap se tourna vers Clint et fronca les yeux vers lui. Clint plongea son regard dans celui de cap. Steve se retourna vers Thor. "Mais tout va bien je l'ai retrouvé. Et ramené ici."

\- Bien, alors. Nous dinerons au coucher du soleil. Informa Thor.

\- Je... Je ne resterais pas longtemps au dîner... J'ai affreusement mal au crâne. J'ai sûrement attrapper froid. Se plaignit Clint.

\- Voulez-vous qu'on vous amène votre repas ici? Demanda le dieu.

\- Tu ferais ça? Dit Clint.

\- Biensure mon ami.

\- Oh je préférais alors... Répondit Barton en s'asseyant à nouveau.

\- Très bien, à ce soir Captain. Dit Thor en sortant de la chambre.

Steve ferma la porte et se tourna aussi sec vers Clint.

\- Quoi?! Se défendit Clint.

\- Rien... Soupira Cap. Bon je vais te laisser. Bonne soirée Clint. Abrégea Cap.

\- Bonne soirée. Steve.

Steve sortit de la chambre, Clint se servit un second verre d'eau. Il ouvrit la porte du balcon et inspira profondemment l'air. Était-ce une illusion. Était-ce un mirage? Était-ce un rêve? Il ferma les yeux et revit le regard brillant de Maximoff, puis il sentit ses lèvres l'effleurer. Il ouvrit les yeux à l'instant où les lèvres du gosse étaient trop proches des siennes. Il ne voulait plus repenser à ce baiser échangé avec le Maximoff.

Il s'accouda à la barrière et regarda le paysage. Il se sentit tout à coup bien seul et en même temps il n'avait pas envie être entouré. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Steve et les autres devaient probablement être à la table d'honneur. Il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir la porte, une servante entra puis déposa un plateau repas sur la table basse.

Il la remercia puis s'assit devant le plateau. Tout avait l'air bon mais il n'eut pas envie de manger. Il attrappa son carquois et commença machinalement a nettoyer toutes ses flèches une a une. Lorsquil eut fini il tenta de manger mais au bout de trois fourchette il abandonna. Il replia ses genoux contre son torse, entoura ses jambes de ses bras puis plongea sa tête entre ses bras. Que s'était-il passé dans cette maison? Comment cette femme pouvait-elle faire ça? Comment pouvait-elle le manipuler ainsi? Loki l'avait déjà manipulé, c'était possible mais ses souvenirs... La Sokovie, Loki n'y était pas, ni cette femme d'ailleurs. Était-ce ses propres rêves? Pourquoi avait-il rêver de ça? De Maximoff? De Maximoff vivant ... Les larmes coulèrent doucement. Pourquoi pleurait-il? Maximoff ne lui manquait pas. Il ne l'avait pas où peu connu. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé dans son rêve. Pourquoi s'était-il laisser faire par ce mec. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il fut soulager de voir un visage familier.


	3. Chapter 3

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Rêvons ensemble.**

 **Chapitre 3**.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

\- Room service. Dit Steve souriant. Je me doutais que tu ne mangerais rien. Je t'ai amené une soupe. Ajouta t-il.

\- Une soupe. Dit Clint en dépliant ses jambes.

\- Au cas où ils auraient oubliés de te ramener un plateau repas.

\- Il ne m'ont pas oublié mais j'ai pas très faim. Dit clint en s'installant correctement.

\- Je vois ça. Essaye de boire ça... D'après les cuisinières c'est un mélange de... Plante. Dis Steve en riant.

Clint esquissa un sourire. "Goûtons ses plantes." Dit-il en prenant le bol dans les mains. "Pas mauvais." Dit-il en posant le bol sur le plateau. "Mais..."

\- Tu n'as pas très faim, je sais... Clint... Que s'est-il passé? Ou étais tu passé ? Demanda à nouveau Steve.

\- Je... J'en sais rien, cap! Elle m'a dit de fermer les yeux.

\- Elle? Dit cap en fronçant les yeux.

\- La femme. Dit Clint en le regardant de la même manière.

\- Quel femme? Dit cap en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

\- Une femme. Dit seulement Clint en regardant sur le côté. "Je... Je crois que ... Elle contrôle les mondes parallèle." Dit-il en regardant à nouveau Steve dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Clint? Demanda Cap.

Clint tourna à nouveau la tête à l'opposé de son ami. "Pourquoi je me laisse toujours avoir?" Demanda Clint. "Pourquoi moi?" Dit-il encore en relevant ses jambes contre son buste. "Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui me fait manipulé ?" Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues. Steve hésita un instant, il regarda les cheveux court de l'archer, il avait envie de le réconforter mais comment?

\- Clint. Tu n'es pas faible. Si c'est la question que tu te poses. Moi je te le dis, tu n'es pas faible. Loin de là. Tenta de dire Cap pour le rassurer.

\- Alors pourquoi? Demanda Clint en relevant les yeux vers son ami.

\- C'est juste une coïncidence. Clint tu es le plus fort d'entre nous. Ajouta Rogers.

Clint pouffa. "Moi? Le plus fort?" dit-il en ricanant.

\- Oui, toi. Allez bois cette soupe. Ordonna le chef en fronçant les yeux tout en riant.

Clint soupira et attrapa le bol qui finit d'un trait. "Merci cap... Merci d'être la."

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi... Je serais toujours là, si tu as besoin de moi. Dit Steve en baissant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu baisses les yeux demanda subitement l'archer.

Steve releva les yeux vers son ami. "Je ne baisse pas les yeux. Bon. As-tu besoin de quelque chose?"

\- Euh... Attend que je réfléchisse... Un nouvel arc ultra performant? Une voiture de luxe? Des strip teaseuses? Ah! Un whisky de 20 ans d'âge?

\- Euh... Je crain ne pas pouvoir réaliser tes vœux.

\- Mince. Dit Clint en riant. Je sentais déjà le whisky couler dans ma gorge.

\- Pour ça, je peux m'arranger. Lança Cap souriant.

Clint tourna la tête vers son coéquipier, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. "Et comment?"

\- En allant quémander une soupe, j'ai vu où étaient disposés les bouteilles d'alcool. Informa t-il.

\- Captain America?! Voler? Pincez-moi mon dieu. Dit Clint en riant à plein poumon.

\- Qui a dit que j'allais voler? Je vais juste demander... Nous sommes les invités d'honneur ... Dit steve souriant. "et je suis... Je ne sais plus comment ils me surnomment." Avoua cap en faisant une grimace.

\- Le roi des midgardiens? Proposa Clint.

\- Quelques chose comme ça oui. Dit-il en fermant les yeux. "Allez... Va te passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, je vais aller nous chercher de quoi passer une bonne soirée." Dit Steve en se levant bien déterminé à faire sourire l'archer. Chose qui réussit à faire, car celui-ci souriait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Steve prit le plateau et sortit de la pièce. Clint obéit au chef des midgardiens et alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il alluma une ou deux bougies car même avec ses yeux affutés, il commençait à ne plus distinguer quoique se soit. Après avoir rapproché la table basse et arrangé les coussins de la causeuse, il s'assit en tailleur sur celle-ci, attendant Steve, le sourire aux lèvres, presque impatient de revoir son ami entrer avec une bouteille d'alcool.

Il sourit aussitôt lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis fronça les yeux en voyant un plateau entre les mains de captain America.

" J'ai pris des trucs à grignoter. T'as bu qu'une soupe."

L'archer se redressa convenablement et se poussa un peu plus pour laisser Steve s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il découvrit sur le plateau des fruits secs et des fruits frais.

" Tu veux me faire faire un régime vitaminé. Dit seulement Clint.

\- T'es pas épais. Répondit cap en épiant son ami."

L'archer fut outré. "Mais! Je suis pas maigrichon! C'est toi qui est dopé !" Se défendit l'archer.

\- C'était pas méchant Clint. Dit aussitôt cap en riant.

\- Ben j'espère bien! bon, c'est quoi ça? Demanda Clint en prenant un fruit inconnu du bout des doigts.

\- J'en sais rien. Goûte. Ordonna le soldat.

\- Euh... Dit l'archer en regardant mieux le fruit. Toi d'abord ! Avec ton sérum super soldat rien ne peut t'arriver. Tu peux pas mourir d'intox alimentaire? Rassure moi!

\- Je ne sais pas...allez! donne moi ce fruit.

Clint donna le fruit et regarda son chef déguster le fruit. Captain regarda Clint et ouvrit les yeux en grand. Je me sents pas bien.

\- T'es sérieux! Dit Clint en se relevant brusquement.

\- Mais non, je plaisante Clint. Rassied toi!

Clint bouda en s'asseyant de nouveau en tailleur. C'est pas drôle! j'y ai vraiment cru.

\- Fais pas la tête ! Comment je peux me faire pardonner? Demanda Steve.

\- En me servant un verre par exemple ?"

Cap rit et attrapa la bouteille puis il lui servit un verre. Clint tenta de le chopper. "Laisse moi picoler cap! J'en ai besoin." Rala Clint.

Steve fit une grimace et céda face à l'archer. Il se servit un verre également. Clint cru que sa gorge allait fondre lorsque le liquide coula dans son oesophage. "Wahou ! C'est fort! Bon, ben, j'en buverai qu'un..." Se résigna Barton.

Cap acquiesça et continua à boire, tout les deux burent le breuvage, en silence. Clint qui avait juré ne prendre qu'un verre en reprit un deuxième bien que les effets de l'alcool Asgardien commençait déjà à faire effet sur lui.

" Tu devrais pas trop boire Clint, n'oublie pas ton concours demain.

\- Je sais cap... Mais je te jure que j'en ai vraiment besoin. Dit-il en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda à nouveau Steve.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Saches que je suis là. Tu peux me faire confiance, tout ce que tu me diras ne sortira pas de cette pièce. Affirma le chef.

\- Je sais... J'ai confiance en toi... Murmura Clint pensif à nouveau tentant de garder l'équilibre sur le canapé. Il regarda un instant son ami, il lui sourit bêtement.

\- Toi, tu es mort non? Dit Steve en levant un sourcil réprobateur.

\- Pas encore... Mais... Pas loin... Je sais encore ce que je fais. Parlons de chose gaies. J'ai pas envie de sombrer dans une dépression. Marmonna l'agent.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Pourquoi tu te sents mal Clint? Demanda Steve inquiet pas les dires de Barton.

\- J'ai pas dis que je me sentais mal. Répondit Clint. En baissant les yeux sur son verre.

\- Non mais tu l'es. Dit aussitôt Steve. Je le vois Clint. Ajouta t-il.

\- Peut être un peu. Oui. Finit par avouer clint. Merci cap... Heureusement que tu es là. Dit Clint tristement.

\- Mais de rien. Dit Rogers en posant une main réconfortante sur le dos de son ami."

Clint toujours assit en tailleur, les mains entourant son verre, le regard planté dans le liquide ambrée piqua du nez.

" Ça va aller Clint. Chuchota le chef.

\- Oui... Murmura Clint puis regarda à nouveau captain America. Cette femme... Elle m'a montré un monde parallèle.

\- Et que se passait il dans ce monde? Questionna captain America.

\- Je... J'ai... Rien... Il ne s'est rien passé! " Dit Clint. Steve sentait que Clint lui cachait quelques chose, cela faisait un moment qu'ils se connaissaient, il savait maintenant quand ses coéquipiers lui cacher des chose en particulier Clint Barton. Rogers remonta sa main sur la nuque de l'archer pour finir contre son crane.

Clint but une longue gorgée de son verre puis se laissa tomber sur le dossier de la causeuse, sa nuque percuta le bras de Steve ce qui valut au crâne de Clint de basculer vers l'arrière. L'archer regardait le plafond, ses yeux brillaient, quelques chose n'allait pas et ça se voyait. Cap, le bras entourant la nuque de Clint attira son ami contre lui.

Clint ne refusa pas les bras d'un ami, et se laissa consoler par le chef des Avengers. Cap plaqua sa main contre la joue de l'archer. "Chutt, ça va aller, je suis là. Je te laisse pas tomber." rassura une fois de plus Rogers.

\- Je sais cap... Dit il en fermant les yeux profitant de cet instant d'accalmies avec Captain america. Dis moi un truc joyeux.

\- Euh... Marrant ou joyeux? Demanda Rogers.

\- peu importe.

\- Je sais pas si c'est marrant ou joyeux mais je crois que j'ai cassé le starkpad de Tony. Avoua le super soldat."

Clint éclata de rire! "Ce qui sera marrant, ce sera quand Stark le découvrira! Comment t'as fais?" Demanda aussitôt l'archer qui riait encore.

\- J'aime pas les tactile. L'écran est ... Fragile. Dit seulement l'autre."

Clint rit à nouveau. "T'as pété l'écran ? C'est un alliage blindé ! Comment t'as pu faire? Demanda encore Clint.

\- J'ai appuyé! Fortement.. Trop, peut être! Dit Cap en faisant une grimace.

\- Sûrement! J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand tu lui dira.

\- Je lui ai laisser un petit mot sur le frigo. Dit cap en riant.

\- Oh putain! Lacha Clint. "Oups désolé, pour les gros mots. Mais c'est tordant!"

\- Encore cet histoire de gros mots! Dit cap en riant.

\- Encore oui! Je t'adore Cap, sérieux. Dit aussitôt l'archer.

\- Moi aussi. Je t'adore Clint. Dit cap en souriant avant de prendre la décision de partir avant qu'il ne dise ou fasse des choses qui ne contrôlerait pas. Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer.

\- Tu m'abandonne Déjà?! Demanda Clint, triste de voir partir son ami.

\- Tu ne tiens plus debout... Dit Steve en se levant.

\- Mais si... Dit Clint en tentant de se lever. Ah non... Reprit-il en se rattrapant sur la roche qu'était Steve.

\- Tu vois. dit cap en enlevant les mains de Clint de son torse. Bonne nuit Clint. Abrégea t-il.

\- Bonne cap. Nuit. Bonne nuit Cap. Articula et décomposa l'archer. Et merde." Ajouta t-il quand il entendit la porte se refermer. Il se redressa comme il pouvait puis attrappa la bouteille, il l'ouvrit et bit une longue gorgée avant de s'essuyer avec le revers de main. Puis il se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Oooo-o-o-o-oooo

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis un moment, que l'on frappa à sa porte. Clint se traîna jusqu'à la porte. Un servant s'inclina devant lui.

" OK rekkr, le prince Thor m'envoie vous réveiller.

\- Ah euh merci. Marmonna Clint.

\- Le petit déjeuner vous attend dans le petit salon.

\- Euh... d'accord. Dit seulement Clint en voyant ce servant le saluer puis il fit demi tour. Laissant Clint émerger doucement. L'archer fit demi-tour et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage puis rejoignit immédiatement ses amis. Clint ouvrit la porte du petit salon et vit Natasha. Il la salut et s'assit à côtés de son amie.

\- Où est cap? Demanda Clint.

\- Demande moi plutôt où est Wanda. Dit Nath en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Où est Wanda? Demanda alors simplement Clint.

\- Avec cap. Dit Natasha.

\- Et où sont-ils? Soupira Clint en voyant son amie le mener du bout du nez.

\- Ils se baladent... En amoureux. Ajouta t-elle.

\- En amoureux? Qu'est ce que tu racontes Natasha. Dit Clint en attrapant une tranche de pain.

\- Tu es jaloux? Demanda Natasha espiègle

\- De qui? Demanda Clint soudainement.

\- De qui quoi? Je ne te suis plus. Dit Nath en avalant son café

\- Rien... Souffla t-il. En se demandant également de qui il était jaloux.

\- Alors tu t'es perdu hier? Demanda Nath en sortant Clint de ses pensées.

\- Cap m'a balancé ? Demanda Clint surpris.

\- Euh... Non... Thor. Avoua t-elle.

\- Hum... Oui. Acquiesça seulement l'archer.

\- Clint qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-elle en voyant que son ami avait l'air ailleurs, déboussolé.

\- Rien... Envoie moi la corbeille. Demanda Clint.

\- Bon, après que tu ais fini on doit rejoindre le couple dans le jardin privée.

\- Mais quel couple?! S'énerva Clint.

\- Oh c'est bon, je plaisante... Dit aussitôt Nath voyant que Clint était vraiment sur la défensive.

\- Désolé... J'ai ... J'ai la gueule dans le cul. Excuse moi Natasha. Murmura Clint en buvant son café.

\- Je te trouve bien à cran. Dit-elle en fronçant les yeux.

\- Bon, t'as fini? Demanda Clint impatient.

\- Euh ouais.

\- On y va! " Dit Clint en se levant.

Natasha suivit son ami, celui était déterminé à rejoindre les autres. Le duo trouvèrent les autres dans le jardin privée. Clint embrassa Wanda et salue Thor et cap avant de se laisser tomber entre Wanda et Cap.

" Bien dormi? Demanda Steve.

\- Sur le canapé. Résuma Clint sans le regarder.

\- Désolé. Dit seulement Steve.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses? Demanda Clint en regardant Steve.

\- Pour rien... "

Clint profita que les filles parlaient avec Thor pour parler avec Steve.

" C'est moi qui doit m'excuser. J'étais un peu déchiré hier, j'avoue. J'ai pas été correct. Dit Clint en baissant les yeux.

\- Je... Non! Tu... Je suis parti pour te laisser te reposer. Dit Steve. Tu en avais besoin avec tout ce qui s'est passé hier." Chuchota Steve.

Clint se demanda de quoi parlait steve. Parlait-il de son rêve? De son comportement de mec qui a l'alcool triste? Ou du fait qu'il avait laisser le cap le prendre dans ses bras?

Clint regarda cap, celui-ci lui donna un beau sourire, Clint ne sût répondre quoique se soit. Il sourit également puis regarde l'horizon. "Tu vas venir au concours?" Demanda soudainement l'archer.

\- Biensure... Nous venons tous pour te soutenir Clint. Nous sommes tes amis, nous sommes là pour ça." Dit aussitôt le chef.

Bizarement, il se fichait de savoir si Nath, Wanda ou Thor viendrait. "Je ne pense pas être a leurs niveaux vous risquez d'être déçu." Dit Clint entre ses dents.

\- Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais pour ma part, tu m'as jamais déçu jusqu'à présent. Répondit Captain. Il me semblait t'avoir dit hier que j'étais la pour toi." Ajouta t-il.

Clint regarda à nouveau Steve, celui-ci regardait le paysage, Clint fit de même en regardant aussi le paysage.

" Vous êtes prêt œil de faucon? Demanda Thor.

\- Il a intérêt ! Déclara Nath.

\- J'ai plus vraiment le choix. Dit seulement Clint.

\- On est avec toi. Dit Wanda.

\- C'est ce que je viens de lui dire. Avoua Cap.

\- C'est quand? Demanda Natasha.

\- À 15h sur la grande vallée. Déclara le dieu.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être." Dit aussitôt Wanda souriante.

Steve sourit et regarda son ami qui regardait le sol. Il lui donna un coup de coude. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui. "Tu es pressé toi aussi? "

\- Tu le sais bien. Dit seulement Clint en regardant à nouveau le sol.

\- Çà va pas Clint? Demanda Natasha inquiète.

\- Si... Bafouilla Clint.

\- Tu as l'air ailleurs. Dis Wanda.

\- Je... Thor... Je pourrais te parler? Demanda Clint en levant le regard vers le dieu.

\- Bien sûre mon ami. Dit Thor. Une main vint se poser sur sa cuisse, la main de Captain America. Il le soutenait dans sa révélation.

\- Allons faire un tour mesdames." Déclara justement celui-ci pour permettre à Thor et à Clint de discuter calmement.

Les filles acquiescèrent et se levèrent, puis elles prirent chacun un bras du héros et s'en allèrent.

Clint recroquevilla ses jambes sur son torse, Thor s'assit à ses côtés. "Que vous arrive t-il ami Barton ?"

\- Quand je me suis perdu... je me suis pas perdu Thor... je... j'ai vu... une magicienne.

\- Une magicienne. Expliquez-moi mon ami.

\- J'ai fais un rêve. Dit Clint qui semblait ne plus vouloir parler de tout ceci.

\- Vous venez de me dire que vous avez vu une magicienne. Insista Thor.

\- Elle était sûrement une illusion. Dit Clint en secouant la tête.

\- Racontez-moi tout en détail. S'exclama le dieu en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'archer.

\- J'ai vu, j'ai rêvé de... Thor... je comprends rien... cette femme me paraissait si. Réelle.

\- Quelle femme?

\- Une femme. Blonde... Aux yeux vert. Elle m'a montré les mondes parallèles.

\- Amora. Dit le dieu en fronçant les yeux.

\- Amora. Répéta l'archer.

\- L'enchanteresse. Elle peut voir les mondes parallèles, futur et antérieur. Que vous a t-elle montré ? Demanda le dieu.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Bafouilla Clint.

\- Clint. Insista Thor.

\- Thor... je ne peux pas... Dit Clint en haussant le ton.

\- Si cela vous perturbe autant je peux peut-être faire quelques chose pour vous.

\- Que peux-tu faire? Demanda Clint, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Enlever ses images de votre tête. Le problème. Dit le dieu en faisant une grimace.

\- Le problème?

\- C'est que votre vision à perturbé votre ligne de vie.

\- Comment ça. Dit l'archer confus.

\- Vous avez vu des choses que vous ne devriez pas voir et ça a forcément changé votre vision des choses. Est-ce que cela vous a affecté? Percevez-vous des changements?

\- Euh... je sais pas... j'ai vu Pietro vivre.

\- Dans une autre vie, il survie à ses blessures.

\- Dans une autre vie le petit garçon meurt et Pietro vit. Finit par dire Clint.

\- et c'est tout?

\- Oui.

\- Vous a t-il parlé ?

\- Oui.

\- Que vous a t-il dit?

\- Que... j'ai bien fais de sauver le petit garçon.

\- D'accord... y'a t-il autre chose que je dois savoir?

\- Non.

\- Sûre?

\- Sûre."


	4. Chapter 4

Asgard nous revoilà, un autre chapitre, rien que pour vous.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

* * *

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Rêvons ensemble.**

 **Chapitre 4.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Ils sont tous réunis autour de la table d'honneur, Clint à retrouvé le sourire même si il est stressé. Le repas était fini, des servants passaient avec de la tisane pour aider à la digestion. Clint était entre Natasha et Wanda, Captain America était en bout de table à coté de Natasha. Clint commençait a stressé l'heure arrivait à grand pas. Cap se leva et vint vers lui, il lui proposa d'aller de promener un peu pour l'apaiser. Clint accepta directement son invitation. Ils partirent s'asseoir sur un banc non loin de là où Clint allait tirer quelques temps plus tard.

" Tu as parlé avec Thor? Demanda Steve en regardant au loin.

\- Un peu. Avoua l'agent sans le regarder également.

\- Un peu? Clint dis-lui. Insista Captain America.

\- Lui dire quoi? Demanda Clint en cherchant le regard de Steve.

\- Ton rêve... Clint, je suis là, tu le sais. Je te l'ai déjà dis. Raconte-moi. Murmura Rogers.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise?

\- Déjà premièrement si c'était bien un rêve. Demanda Steve qui se doutait que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- C'est... commença par dire Clint. Il leva ses yeux vers Captain America. C'est un univers alternatif.

\- Un univers alternatif? Répéta Cap dubitatif.

\- Pietro est vivant. Dans cet univers. Quelques chose me retient et je n'arrive pas à temps à sauver l'enfant. Marmonna Clint les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il... du coup, il est vivant. Dit captain en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Clint.

\- Il s'est sacrifié pour moi. Il me l'a dit... dans mon rêve... enfin cet univers. Il me l'a dit.

\- Il t'aimait bien. Chuchota Steve.

Clint ne sût quoi répondre. Il ne nia pas et n'affirma pas non plus les dires. Thor veut que j'efface ces souvenirs.

\- Il veut? Ou il peut?

\- Il peut... si j'efface tout ça... j'ai pas envie d'oublier Cap. Avoua Barton, hanté par ce baiser.

\- Je comprends. Tu as rêvé de Pietro, vous aviez un lien ... particulier.

\- Hum ouais... Marmonna Clint qui se demandait si mot particulier prenait le même sens pour Cap qui ne le prenait pour lui

\- En même temps ... tu t'enfermes Clint.

\- Je sais... mais depuis ...plein de question arrivent. Je commence peu à peu à trouver les réponses.

\- Ok... bon... il serait temps que tu ailles te préparer... ok rekkr midgardien. Tu nous représente, tâche de donner le meilleur de toi."

Clint rit. "Mais je me donne toujours à fond... crois-moi." Ajouta Clint.

\- Je te crois. Allez je te laisse tranquille."

Clint se leva et regarda Cap de haut. le soldat le regarda un instant puis dévia le regard.

" Tu voulais me dire autre chose peut-être? Demanda Clint.

\- Euh... non... Dit Steve en se levant également. Allez oust! va te préparer. Ok rekkr.

\- Oui, roi de Midgard. Dit Clint en riant tout en s'éloignant de lui."

Clint rejoignit sa chambre et se prépara pour son concours. Il revêtit sa tenue d'archer et vérifia une fois de plus ces flèches. On frappa à sa porte, il ouvrit le coeur battant, il fut confronté à Black Widows.

" Hey... Dit seulement celui-ci surpris de voir son amie.

\- Prêt? Demanda t-elle seulement.

\- Euh oui... Steve et Wanda... murmura t-il.

\- Ils sont à la grande porte. Répondit t-elle. Clint fit un léger sourire et se saisit de son arc dans une main et le bras de la jeune femme dans l'autre. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit trois de ses amis à l'entrée de la cour étoilé.

\- Êtes-vous prêt ami Barton? Demanda tout de suite le dieu du tonnerre.

\- Oui Thor."

Le dieu prit l'agent dans ses bras, puis lui fit une tape dans le dos, puis ce fut au tour de Nath. "Dégomme-les!" Glissa t-elle dans son oreille.

Wanda le serra également contre elle. "On croit en toi." Puis captain America vint clore les encouragements. "Oublie le passé, oubli ces mondes parallèles. Vis au présent dans ce monde-ci. On est là pour toi, Hawkeye. En tout cas, moi, je le suis." Clint fut saisi par les dires de captain America tout était confus dans sa tête. Un dernier sourire de ses compagnons et oeil de faucon rejoignit les autres archers sur le terrain, ses amis rejoignirent les gradins présidentiels.

Les jeux commencèrent et Clint fut invité à tirer ses flèches, ce qui fit en inspirant fortement avant de lâcher son empennage. Il avait le poids de tout un monde, le poids d'une planète, il représentait Midgard auprès des archers Asgardien. Il fit une bulles sur le blazon, un sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage. Il se tourna vers ses amis. Il entendit distinctement les cris de Wanda et Natasha, puis il vit Thor lever son marteau puis un sourire effacé de Captain America. Ce sourire même timide paru comme douceur aux yeux de l'archer. Cet homme était bien étrange depuis quelques temps. Il était si doux, si prévenant, que pouvait-on attendre d'autre que compassion, douceur et bonté. C'etait Captain America! Cet homme était la bannière étoilé, le gendre idéal. Et quelques part Clint représentait aussi captain America puisque lui représentait tout un peuple, il représentait Midgard pour Odin lui même.

Les jeux clos, tous les spectateurs allèrent feliciter les archers. Clint rangeait minutieusement ses flèches lorsque ses amis arrivèrent. Tous le félicitèrent, il n'était pas fiers de son score. Mais pour ses amis, il était et sera toujours le meilleur.

Le capitaine d'archerie invita tout les participants à festoyer dans la grande salle étoilée. Natasha, Wanda et Steve furent également conviés, ils étaient les invités d'honneur de Thor.

Clint tenta de passer un peu de temps avec les archers Asgardien, ils le fascinaient, ils étaient les meilleurs archers sans nulle doute.

Le repas s'éternisa mais les Avengers ne tardèrent pas à se coucher. Ils avaient convenues avec Thor de monter à nouveau à cheval.

Dans son lit, Clint repensa à cette après midi. Le tir à l'arc l'appasait, ça avait une telle influence sur sa sérénité qu'il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

.

oooo-o-o-o-oooo

.

Clint se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour. Il passa dans la salle d'eau avant de rejoindre Thor et Cap qui étaient déjà autour de la table, déjeunant. Les garçons commencèrent de déjeuner puis les dames les rejoignirent. Apres un petit déjeuner plus que copieux, les cinq Avengers allèrent vers les écuries. L'écuyer de Thor les accompagna cette fois-ci également.

Ils parcoururent les collines verdoyantes d'Asgard, Natasha et l'écuyer de Thor discutaient calmement de leurs batailles personnelles en ouvrant la route, suivit de Clint et de Cap juste derrière eux, puis Thor et Wanda fermaient la route. Cap en profita pour féliciter une fois de plus son ami.

"Alors... t'es content de ton classement?

\- Bof...

\- Quoi bof? Tu es septième!

\- J'aurais voulu faire mieux.

\- Septième sur vingt quatre c'est plutôt pas mal.

\- Je suis pas satisfait. En fait, je suis un inconditionnel insatisfait.

\- Tu es trop dur avec toi-même.

\- Je sais... et hier, j'étais pas assez concentré... cet histoire... me perturbe au plus haut point.

\- Clint... cesse de penser à ça. Et va de l'avant. Il faut que tu avances et que tu vives ta vie pleinement.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Je sais bien."

Durant la matinée, tous les six se balladèrent dans les contrées Asgardienne. Natasha semblait réellement apprécier la compagnie de l'écuyer du dieu. Peut-être est ce dû au fait qu'il était non seulement écuyer, mais aussi un guerrier de renom de la garde rapprochée. Clint ne l'avait jamais vu aussi souriante, hors mis avec Bruce, bien évidemment, il espérait qu'elle réussisse à oublier l'amour qu'elle portait au Hulk.

Thor quant à lui, était conquis par la sorcière du groupe. Ses longs cheveux châtain, ses yeux clairs semblaient avoir un impact direct sur les humeurs du dieu Asgardien. Ce fut sur les coups de 11h30 qu'ils rentrèrent doucement vers le palais royal.

Les Avengers passèrent à table, le déjeuner était calme, ils étaient sans doute encore en train de penser à cette merveilleuse nature qu'ils avaient pu voir ce matin. Après ce repas plus que silencieux Clint alla se poser dans le petit jardin oour bien digérer, assis à terre les mains plaque sur le sol derrière lui, Clint regardait le paysage.

"Hello... Dit une jolie voix sokovienne

\- Salut... Répondit Clint en levant les yeux vers son amie.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas discuté tout les deux. Comment ça va? Dit Wanda en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Euh... bien... et toi? On a vu quelques rapprochements entre toi et le dieu nordique.

\- Thor est un amour... mais bon... Dit seulement Wanda en souriant.

\- Wanda...

\- Oui...

\- J'ai une question à te poser. Marmonna Clint.

\- Vas-y je t'écoute. Dit aussitôt la jeune femme.

\- Sur ton frère."

Wanda acquiessa puis Clint se lança. " Il... il avait une copine?

\- Euh... Pietro avait un tas de copine... Dit Wanda en ricanant.

\- Ah... Dit Barton en regardant l'herbe à ses pieds.

\- Mais tu restais son chouchou." Clint fut surpris de sa réponse. Il regarda son interlocutrice, celle-ci lui sourit puis reprit. "Et oui. Mon frère t'aimais un peu plus qu'il ne le devait.

\- Je... je n'avais rien vu. Dit Clint en hochant négativement de la tête.

\- Il n'était pas du genre à exprimer ses sentiments. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Et il n'a pas vraiment eut le temps de le faire. Ajouta Clint.

\- Oui... enfin, il n'est plus de ce monde. Murmura t-elle.

\- Peut-être que dans un autre monde. Nous serions heureux, lui et moi. Wanda tourna aussitôt la tête vers l'agent Barton, venait-il de lui avouer que les sentiments de son frère étaient réciproques. Clint regarda le paysage puis reprit.

" Steve me dit qu'il faut que j'aille de l'avant. Mais j'ai tant de question auxquelles, je n'ai pas de réponse. Des réponses que jamais, je n'aurais dans ce monde. Mais dans le sien.

\- J'ai un peu de mal à te suivre, Clint. Dans tout les cas, il ne faut pas que tu culpabilises, Pietro a fait un choix, et rien, ni personne naurait pu l'en empêcher. Même pas moi. Dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Wanda! Tu penses que Pietro et moi, aurions pu être heureux ? Demanda Clint la voix tremblante.

\- Tu l'aimais aussi? Dit Wanda en cherchant le regard de l'archer.

\- On va dire... on dire que, oui. Avoua tout de même Barton.

\- Peut-être bien mais la question ne se pose pas... Finit-elle par dire avant de conclure. Bon, aller, je vais te laisser méditer, à tout à l'heure."

Clint regarda son amie se lever, lui sourit puis regarda à nouveau le beau jardin et ses fleurs magnifiques aux milles couleurs. Il repensa au Maximoff et à ce monde parallèle. Peut-être qu'il aurait trouvé un sens à son divorce, si Pietro aurait survécu, peut-être qu'il aurait divorcé pour lui. Alors que là, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait demandé le divorce. Peut-être serait-il heureux. Comparé à sa vie actuelle, qui était tout sauf heureuse.

Les questions fusantes dans la tête du tireur, le poussèrent à rechercher des réponses. Et il savait où les trouver. Il se leva d'un pas déterminé et décida à aller revoir cette blonde aux yeux vert.

Clint chevaucha les collines, les chemins escarpés, puis traversa la forêt interdite par Thor. Il trouva la chaumière qui lui procurerait enfin les réponses qu'il cherchait. Il entra à l'intérieur aussitôt, la jeune femme lui sourit aussitôt.

"Entre Ok rekkr. Lui dit-elle en souriant.

\- Je veux le revoir. Dit seulement Clint en se précipitant vers la magicienne.

\- Assied-toi midgardien. Ordonna t-elle.

Clint obéit et pris place dans le fauteuil puis ferma aussitôt les yeux.

L'encheteresse sourit en voyant ce midgardien à sa merci. Elle prit un peu de poudre d'escampette non sans un sourire machiavélique et l'envoya sur l'archer .

Il se laissa envouhouter pour la seconde fois. Une fois de plus, son esprit s'en alla dans les lymbes. Il était moins détendu que la fois précédente mais il voulait savoir, il voulait en voir en plus. Il ouvrit les yeux lorsque la voix de l'encheteresse lui ordonna de le faire.

 _Il entendit encore une fois, la voix de la femme puis il regarda le petit garçon. Il était sur le point de partir, mais il chercha Pietro du regard. Où était-il? Pouvait-il sauver, et Pietro et l'enfant? "Pietro!" Cria t-il. "Pietro où es-tu?" Cria t-il encore. Il entendit encore la femme pleurer son enfant puis il inspira une grosse bouffée d'air et se decida à aller sauver cet enfant. Le gosse doit vivre avait-il dit. Il descendit du canot et courut vers l'enfant mais il avait déjà perdu trop de temps en cherchant à trouver Pietro. Ultron arrivait, il repéra Pietro au loin et le vit courir vers lui. "Non, pas ça! Pas l'enfant et Pietro." Se dit-il en courant._

 _" Pietro! Non! Ne viens pas! Hurla Clint._

 _\- Clint! Je m'occupe de l'enfant! Cria une voix qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Clint se retourna et vit Captain America courir en direction du gamin. Il se stoppa net, le coeur battant, que devait-il faire? Empêcher Pietro de se sacrifier? Ou le laisser sauver Captain et l'enfant. Clint se figea, tétanisé par ce choix. "Pietrooooo." Cria t-il en s'écroulant. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, puis il entendit les tirs de l'androïde. Les poings serrés, à genoux sur un tas de ruine, les larmes redoublèrent._

 _"Captain! Cria une voix sokovienne. Clint ouvrit les yeux. Et vit un filet bleu se diriger droit vers un corps au sol. Clint se relèva aussitôt et rejoingnit son ami. Pietro prit l'enfant dans ses bras, il était vivant, Steve Rogers avait sacrifié sa vie pour lui._

 _Clint découvrit avec stupeur le corps du héros de l'Amérique, sans vie._

 _" Cap... Dit-il en retenant ses larmes. Non pas ça... Steve. Putain!_

 _\- Clint, nous devons y aller, les canots s'en vont. Informa le plus jeune._

 _\- Pietro! Dit brusquement Clint._

 _\- Allez relève-toi."_

 _Clint ferma les yeux du Captain puis lui caressa la joue avant de se lever. Les yeux rivés au sol, Clint avançait, il pleurait un des leur, Captain America, son Captain. Il sentit une main glisser dans la sienne. Il releva les yeux vers le Maximoff._

 _" L'enfant est sauf. Rentrons Clint._

\- Reviens Clint! Entendit-il soudainement.

 _\- Wanda? Reconnu t-il._

\- Ouvre les yeux. Dit encore la sokovienne.

\- Ami Barton ! Dit une voix forte. Il se tourna et vit le dieu du tonnerre.

 _\- Thor? Mais tu n'es pas à l'église ? Demanda Clint confus._

\- Clint. Entendit-il à nouveau.

 _\- Mais, mais c'est la voix de Natasha. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe! Dit Clint en s'arrêtant au milieu de la route._

 _\- Je t'aime Clint. Viens. Murmura Pietro._

\- Clint. Chuchota une voix qu'il ne reconnaîtrait entre mille.

 _\- Cap? Cap! Tu as entendu? C'est cap! Mais pourquoi je l'entends ? Dit-il à l'intention de Pietro, celui-ci lui sourit faussement_

 _\- Ne les écoute pas. Viens Clint, on rentre. Ordonna le Sokovien._

\- Clint. Cria à nouveau Captain.

 _\- Cap? Mais tu es mort!_

Clint ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à Wanda et Thor, dans son monde.

\- Ami Barton... vous êtes revenu.. Dit le dieu avec soulagement.

\- Comme je suis soulagé. Dit sa meilleure amie.

\- Où est... bafouilla Clint.

\- L'encheteresse ne vous fera plus aucun mal. Ajouta Thor.

\- Où... bafouilla t-il encore en cherchant le visage de son ami.

\- On va vous enlever ses images. Rassura l'asgardien.

\- Non! Refusa t-il.

\- Je peux le faire Clint, calme-toi. Chuchota la sokovienne.

\- Non! Non! Non. Cria Clint en pleurant.

\- Chuttt. Fit Captain.

\- Cap! Cria Barton en se précipitant dans ses bras. Cap ne me fait plus jamais ça!

\- Chuttt. Calme-toi. Ça va aller. Ajouta le chef des Avengers."

Contre le torse du soldat, la main forte du soldat caressant ses cheveux, Clint s'apaisa jusqu'à s'endormir.

oooo-o-o-o-oooo

Quant il se réveilla, Clint était dans son lit, Thor à son chevet.

" Thor!

\- Clint, comment vous sentez-vous? Demanda aussitôt le dieu.

\- Bien, mais! Commenca t-il par dire en épiant la pièce.

\- Wanda vous a endormi, vous sembliez... confus. Elle va vous enlever ces images. Informa l'asgardien.

-Non! Refusa t-il.

\- Elle peut le faire. Rassura le dieu.

\- Mais je ne veux pas! Cria Clint en retirant d'un geste les couvertures.

\- Clint, ces mondes, ce ne sont pas vos mondes, votre monde est celui-ci. Dit Thor en désignant la pièce.

\- Non! Ne m'enlevez pas ça! Dit-il en se mettant sur les pied.

\- Ami Barton. Tenta de dire Thor.

\- Non! " Cria t-il à nouveau avant de se précipiter jusqu'à la porte puis il remonta le couloir en courant jusqu'à arriver dans le petit jardin privé.

Il s'assit à terre, les jambes recroquevillés contre son buste, les bras les entourant. La tête entre les genoux, il repensait à ces rêves, illusions ou mondes parallèles peu importe comment, ils les appelaient, il repensait à ses rêves.

Cela faisait une petit demi-heure que Clint était en plein soleil, repensant à ces histoire. Lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et fut happé par regard bleu électrique

" Cap... Chuchota Clint avant de remettre son visage entre ses genoux.

\- Clint. Répondit seulement le soldat en restant debout. Clint. Reprit Captain. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda le chef avant d'entendre des pleurs de son coéquipier. Clint." Murmura t-il en s'accroupissant derrière son ami.

Steve posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'archer puis le tireur agrippa les mains du détenteur du bouclier jusqu'à ce que ses bras entourent l'agent Barton. Son torse collé au dos de Clint, il s'assit derrière l'agent, ses jambes de chaque cotés de Barton.

" C'est tout Clint, ça va aller. Mais il faut que tu parles. On s'inquiète beaucoups pour toi. Que s'est il passé ? Pourquoi tu veux garder ces rêves en toi? Que t'ont-ils apportés ?

\- Cap... j'ai appris quelque chose dans ces rêves... sur moi. Ajouta Clint.

\- Quel genre de chose?

\- Des choses... Marmonna t-il. Que je ne veux pas oublier... Ajouta l'archer.

\- Wanda peut enlever ces choses, tu le sais. Confirma Rogers.

\- Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Cap... Pietro m'a montré quelques chose en moi. Il a souligné un truc et... et si j'efface ce souvenir, ... tout s'effacera.

\- Je comprends... Thor dit qu'il ne peut pas te forcer.

\- De toute façon c'est déjà décidé. Je garde mes souvenirs. Dit Clint.

\- Très bien... je... je vais te laisser. Murmura Steve.

\- Ne pars pas! Dit Clint en reserrant ses doigts autour des bras du Captain.

\- Je suis là Clint. Je te lâche pas. Allez viens, on va aller dîner... Répondit le soldat.

\- Ne pars plus. Ajouta Clint la voix tremblante.

\- Je ne pars pas. Allons manger... " Ordonna le Captain en se levant. Clint regarda son ami, puis il vit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, ce qu'il le poussa à suivre ses directives. Il se leva et suivit Steve Rogers jusqu'à la grande salle.

Dans la grande salle étoilée, il vit Thor se lever puis il les invita à s'asseoir. Clint s'assit à côté de Natasha, Steve vint à ses côtés.

" Je suis contente que t'ailles mieux. Chuchota son amie de toujours.

\- Qui te dit que je vais mieux. Répondit l'archer sans même la regarder.

\- Ton sourire. Répondit seulement Natasha.

\- Je ne vais pas mieux Nath. Grogna Clint.

\- J'en suis désolé alors. Et si je peux faire quoique se soit. Déclara la veuve noire.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire... personne n'y pourra quelque chose." Ajouta Barton.

Le dîner fut calme, Clint, bien qu'il était parmis eux, n'était pas réellement là, il était toujours dans ses pensées. En y repensant, il y avait toujours un mort. Une fois c'était le petit garçon, une autre ce fut Cap. Et dans ce monde, son monde, c'était Pietro qui perdait la vie. Peut-être qu'il faille qu'il y ait un mort. Peut-être que quelqu'un doit mourir, peu importe qui. Peut-être aurait-il fallu que Clint se sacrifie. Si c'était le cas, Pietro serait là, aux côtés de sa soeur. L'enfant serait vivant, et Cap. Cap serait bien seul. se dit-il.

" Clint? Dit Nath qui le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Euh... oui... Dit-il encore confus.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu as l'air vraiment fatigué. S'inquiéta Black Widows.

\- Je vais l'accompagner." Dit aussitôt Captain en se levant. Clint leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Steve, il se leva également. il salue tout le monde puis suivit les pas de Steve Rogers.

Devant sa porte, Clint regarda la poignée, les idées encore sans dessus, dessous.

" Clint? S'interloqua Cap devant le tireur qui fixait la clinche de porte.

\- Reste avec moi! Dit soudainement l'archer en se tournant vers le chef.

\- Ça ne va pas? Demanda t-il inquiet.

\- Je ne veux pas être seul ! Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés ! Répondit Clint presque paniqué.

\- Mais enfin Clint, calme-toi. Je suis là. Allez va te rafraîchir le visage. Je te prépare un thé."

Clint acquiesça et entra dans la chambre, il alla se débarbouiller le visage puis rejoignit son ami sur le sofa. Celui-ci lui plaça un bolet entre les mains. Clint sourit puis dégusta le thé.

" Clint... je conçois que tu ne veuilles pas-

\- Cap non! Coupa Barton. Ne parlons pas de ça! Je... je suis bien là. Dit-il en repliant ses jambes sur la causeuse.

\- D'accord. Dit Cap en posant son bolet sur la table. Clint... Chuchota Cap. Je suis d'accord pour qu'on n'en parle pas pour le moment mais... il faudra bien que tu nous expliques de quoi il s'agit. Clint... je pensais que... que tu me faisais confiance. Déclara Cap en attrapant le bolet des mains de Clint puis en le déposant.

\- Mais, je te fais confiance. Dit Clint en écarquillant ses yeux en grand. Oui, Captain America était sûrement l'homme à qui il faisait le plus confiance en ce moment.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer. Reprit Rogers.

\- Tu pars? Demanda Clint de nouveau paniqué.

\- Ben... Marmonna Steve.

\- Ne pars pas cap. Je t'en supplie! Reste là. Suplia larcher en attrapant sa manche.

\- Clint... Murmura Steve troublé, il ferma les yeux puis attrappa les mains de l'archer, puis ouvrit à nouveau les paupières. Je suis là. Je suis là pour toi Clint. Je suis ici pour personne d'autre. Ni pour Thor, ni pour Odin, ni pour représenter un peuple ou je ne sais quoi. Je suis là pour toi. Répéta le chef en plongeant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

\- Cap... Dit Clint troublé par les paroles de son ami. Steve regarda les lèvres du tireur, qu'il avait tant eu envie de caresser de ses lèvres, puis ce fut Clint qui posa son front contre celui de Steve.

\- Je crois que... Bafouilla Clint.

\- je sais... Marmonna Steve."

Il attrapa la nuque de l'archer et la caressa du bout des doigts, les yeux clos, son front collé sur celui de Clint, qui lui, avait entrelacé ses doigts à ceux du Captain, Steve deglutissait péniblement. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas, mais on pouvait ressentir tout l'amour qui émanait de ces deux êtres.

" Repose-toi Clint. Chuchota Steve. Demain nous rentrons chez nous.

\- Chez nous?

\- Sur terre. "

Clint déglutit, il avait pensé que Steve lui dirait "à la maison", ou un truc dans ce style mais ce fut "sur terre" qu'il prononça. Steve délit ses doigts de ceux de l'archer puis retira sa main ancrée sur sa nuque comme dans une caresse. Il regarda encore un instant les yeux clos de l'agent Barton puis se leva et reparti dans ses appartements.

Clint s'emmitouffla dans les couvertures, pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé ou non, entre lui et le chef des Avengers. Craquerait il pour lui?


	5. Chapter 5

C'est déjà la fin de la fic, il y aura tout de meme un épilogue.

Merci pour vos reviews.

Ejoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Rêvons **ensemble.****

 **Chapitre 5**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint se réveilla avec un sentiment que cette journée allait être spéciale. Déjà il quitterait ce beau royaume, et rien que l'idée qui ne pourrait pas revenir quand il le voulait le peinait. Il passa à la salle d'eau se rafraîchir puis rejoignit ses amis. Thor et Natasha étaient là au petit matin, dans le silence, il s'assit auprès de son hôte. Steve arriva peu de temps après lui, Clint chercha son regard mais celui ci baissait les yeux face à son regard. Serait il gêné face à l'archer? Wanda elle aussi fini par prendre part au petit déjeuner. Clint parvint à accrocher le regard du soldat, il voulait savoir, si comme il le sentait, Steve était attiré par lui. Les regards en disent long et le regard de Captain America est mêlé de douceur et compassion. Le blond avait le visage crispé jusqu'à ce que Clint lui sourit.

Après s'être restauré, tout le monde se séparèrent. Certain allèrent dans le petit salon, d'autre sortirent en ville. Clint lui opta pour le tir à l'arc sur la colline.

L'arc en main, Clint chercha la cible parfaite. Ce paysage était idyllique pour le tir à l'arc. L'archer voulait se vider la tête et le tir à l'arc était parfait pour ça. Le carquois à la taille, il tirait une à une ses flèches. Et pensait à un être cher, un être qu'il avait appris à aimer. Oh il l'aimait déjà depuis bien longtemps, c'était un bon ami, mais depuis quelques temps il l'aimait un peu plus qu'avant.

Clint prit une pause et reflechissa à son mariage, qu'il avait rompu. Il ne savait pas à l'époque pourquoi il ne l'aimait plus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait divorcer, mais il la tout de même fait et depuis peu, il comprit, il réalisa qu'il aimait les hommes, un en particulier.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Clint ne vit pas arriver cet être si cher. En silence, Steve s'assit à côté de l'archer du groupe.

" Salut...

\- Salut... Répondit Clint.

\- Tu profites de la vue? Demanda Cap qui se doutait de la réponse.

\- Ben oui... ça va me manquer... Dit Clint en pouffant.

\- Je me doute.

\- Au fait ... comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? Avec cette femme. Demanda Barton.

\- Heimdall. Heimdall voit tout, tu le sais bien... Cette femme, c'est une enchanteresse. Elle... Elle est très proche de Loki. Dit Cap en faisant une grimace.

\- Encore lui. Soupira Clint en se laissant retomber sur ses coudes.

\- Et oui... tu voudrais me parler... à moi... Clint... Demanda Cap en regardant l'agent droit dans les yeux.

\- Pietro... il m'a dit que j'avais eu raison de sauver l'enfant. Avoua Clint.

\- Et donc? Demanda Cap.

\- Il a dit aussi... qu'il m'aimait... Avoua enfin Clint.

\- Et toi? Tu l'aimais bien, hein! Dit Cap en craignant tout de même la réponse.

\- Je... je ne sais pas... pas à ce moment-là, enfin pas dans notre monde. Mais dans le sien. Enfin celui où il est vivant... j'ai ressenti quelque chose. Avoua Clint. "Dans le deuxième. Tu meurs..." Reprit-il soudainement en se redressant. Il inspira une grosse bouffée d'air avant de reprendre. "Tu t'es sacrifié pour l'enfant. Et... dans ce même monde, Pietro... m'aimait encore, mais pas moi... enfin si mais... je t'avais perdu toi..." Murmura Barton les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je suis là, Clint, je suis vivant. Dans notre monde, à nous. Dit aussitôt Cap pour le réconforter, tout en passant son bras autour du buste de l'agent. Clint sourit en retenant ses larmes.

\- Je sais... Répondit Clint en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Captain America.

\- Tu devrais laisser Wanda effacer tout ça. Ça te bouffe. Dit Cap enlaçant toujours son ami.

\- Mais si j'efface tout ça! Dit-il en relevant la tête. "Je me rappellerai jamais qu'il m'a embrassé ! Je me rappellerai pas de ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là ! Et je me souviendrais même pas de la douleur que j'ai eu quand je t'ai perdu." Dit Clint avant que les larmes ne commencent à glisser sur ces joues.

\- Ce sont des souvenirs écrites de toute pièces. Ce sont les souvenirs d'un autre Clint. Captain posa son index sur le sternum de Clint. "Ce Clint ci, il a ses propres souvenirs. Et rien ne t'empêche de t'en faire de nouveau..." Déclara Steve. "J'avais senti qu'il t'aimait bien le Maximoff..." Chuchota Steve. "Clint... regarde-moi." Ordonna t-il à Barton qui leva immédiatement les yeux vers lui. "De quoi t'as peur concrètement?"

" De perdre mes sentiments. Répondit Clint seulement.

\- Je comprends. Mais ça ne t'avancera à rien de garder des sentiments... pour un mort... Ajouta t-il.

\- Je parle de toi cap! Coupa aussitôt Clint.

\- Ah... oh... euh... mais... peut-être que... peut-être que dans ce monde... dans notre monde... tes sentiments doivent être les mêmes.

\- Et si c'était pas le cas? Demanda Clint en s'accrochant au Captain.

\- Si c'est pas le cas, et bien ce sera pas le cas... en attendant. Tu iras mieux... fait-le Clint. Fait-le pour moi."

Clint déglutit peniblement, il venait d'avouer à Captain America qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. " Je vais y réfléchir... finit-il par dire.

\- Très bien... "

Clint resta encore un moment la, assis face à ce paysage sublime puis reprit un peu le tir à l'arc avant de rejoindre ses amis pour le déjeuner du midi.

Ils étaient réunis autour de la table, c'était le dernier repas partagé sur asgard. Tout le monde étaient déjà nostalgique mais Thor jura de les emmener à nouveau. Tout le monde discutaient , les conversations fusaient dans tout les sens.l, tous parlait sauf Barton, pensif comme jamais. Ils étaient tellement bruyant que personne ne fit attention aux paroles de Clint.

" Je refuse." Déclara Barton entre deux fourchette. Cap stoppa sa cuillère à moitié de route, puis regarda Clint interloqué. "Ce que tu m'as demandé, je refuse." Ajouta Clint.

" C'est ton choix." Finit par dire Captain America.

Le dernier repas pris, chacun rejoignirent leurs chambre afin de préparer leur affaires. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au petit salon dans trois heures.

Clint alla tout d'abord sur sa colline pour renregistrer dans sa mémoire, ce paysage. Puis il rejoignit sa chambre. Il rangea un à un ses affaires avec un flegme incroyable. Clint aurait préféré ne pas partir mais il y a un temps pour tout. Et là, il était temps de partir.

Clint préparait encore ses affaires lorsque Cap frappa puis entra dans la chambre de l'archer.

" Clint? T'es prêt?

\- Euh... Ouais... je range juste mon arc... Cap ?

\- Oui...

\- Je garde mes souvenirs car le fait que Pietro m'ait embrassé ça a juste accéléré les choses en ce qui concerne ma... découverte, on va dire. Mais je crois que... j'ai enfin la réponse à toutes ces questions que je me posais depuis ces derniers mois.

\- Quels questions? De quoi tu parles?

\- Pourquoi j'ai divorcé... maintenant, je sais pourquoi je n'aimais plus Laura. Et je sais que je t'aime toi. Peut-être que dans un autre monde j'aime Pietro mais dans celui-ci. C'est toi.

\- Je... t'es... Clint..." Bafouilla Cap en regardant nerveusement ses pieds.

Clint attrappa sa nuque et força le héro à poser son front contre le sien. "Je commençais déjà à craquer... Avant moutarda. Steve..." Murmura Clint avant de caresser sa joue de son pouce puis se pencha pour attraper ses lèvres.

Cap d'abord tétanisé, se laissa embrasser par Clint. Cela faisait un moment qu'il l'attendait. Et là, Clint Barton l'embrassait. Il rompit tout de même le baiser et serra le corps de l'archer contre lui. Une main sur le haut de son crâne, l'autre lui entourant les reins. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Les deux hommes profitèrent du silence et de la magie des lieux pour se relaxer l'un contre l'autre.

Clint dû rompre ce moment magique car tout le monde les attendaient pour partir. "On va devoir y aller cap."

Steve desserra son emprise puis regarda à nouveau l'archer, il lui donna un baiser. "Allons-y ... et au fait c'est Amora et pas moutarda.

\- Je me disais bien que ça faisait con.

\- Langage !

\- Oups..."

 **Fin** **.**


	6. épilogue

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 ** **Rêvons** ensemble**

 **Epilogue**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Les sacs posés, Natasha et Wanda s'étant enfermées dans leur salle de bain pour prendre une vraie douche, Thor déjà reparti, le soldat et l'archer décidèrent d'aller se poser sur le balcon d'où le dieu venait repartir. Tout deux s'assirent sur le banc luxueux regardant le ciel New-Yorkais.

"Ca va aller?" Demanda Captain America à Clint.

Clint lui donna un sourire timide et réservé puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule du colosse. Cap sourit à son tour et plaça son bras derrière le tireur pour pouvoir l'envelopper. Clint se serra encore un peu plus contre lui puis leva les yeux vers son héros.

" Je t'aime Captain.

\- Je t'aime aussi Clint." Répondit Steve en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de l'archer.

Clint fut surpris de ce geste et se laissa envouter par ces lèvres si chaudes si divines qui caressaient les siennes.

" Cap c'est quoi ce mot sur le frigo! Oh putain! Oh mon dieu. Dit le génie en s'étranglant face à cette image.

Clint et cap s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et se levèrent le coeur battant, leurs bouches ouvertes. Face au génie qui les regardait, les yeux rond comme des billes.

Le silence était venu les envelopper, aucun des trois hommes ne savaient dire quoique se soit. Ce fut Rhodey, ou plutôt War machine qui sauva le jeune couple en se posant à leur côté.

" Alors Asgard c'était comment? Dzla da le noir en levant sa visière.

\- Euh... bien. Fit Clint.

\- Il est septième. Ajouta cap.

\- Ah cool. Euh... Tony j'ai un problème avec l'armure... Dit Rhodey en emmenant le génie vers son labo.

Steve se tourna face à Clint.

" Il s'en remettra. Dit Clint pour apaiser la tension. Il s'en remet toujours... le point positif c'est que ton mot sur le frigo est passé à la trappe.

\- Tu crois qu'il va passer l'éponge pour le starkpad?

\- Après çà ? Oh que oui... bon, ça te dis un café, un vrai café."

Steve acquiesça et attrapa la main que son archer lui tendait.


End file.
